marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Tower (Earth-1010)
Tower visited the Nelson and Murdock Law Office and asked Karen Page if he could speak with Foggy Nelson. He tried to convince Nelson to hand over any and all files Nelson and Murdock had on Grotto. Nelson refused, saying that he would only share the files if Tower had a subpoena. Tower explained that District Attorney Samantha Reyes had her eyes on the mayor's office, and that Tower would likely succeed her as D.A. He told Nelson that getting in the new D.A.'s good favor would be a good idea. Nelson still refused, telling Tower once again that he would only hand over the files if he was served with a subpoena. Capturing the Punisher Tower assisted District Attorney Samantha Reyes in preparing a case against Frank Castle once he was arrested. The court assigned Christopher Roth to represent Castle. However, Nelson and Murdock convinced Castle to hire them instead. Although Foggy Nelson brokered a deal for Castle to plead guilty, at the arraignment, Castle surprised both the defense attorney and the prosecution by vehemently pleading not guilty. The People v. Frank Castle Tower and District Attorney Samantha Reyes prosecuted Frank Castle for multiple murders in a highly publicized trial. Over 400 potential jurors were vetted before both the prosecution and the defense agreed on a 12 member jury panel. After Reyes made her opening statement, Foggy Nelson made the opening statement for the defense. Although he faltered at first, in the end he delivered a thought provoking, well made statement. Tower called Dr. Gregory Tepper, the medical examiner, to the stand, to testify about the Punisher's many victims. When it was time for cross-examination, Matt Murdock began to ask Dr. Tepper about how many death certificates he had filed during his career. Suddenly, a very nervous Tepper asked judge Cynthia Batzer if he could make a statement. The judge, sensing something was wrong, asked to have the courtroom cleared before Tepper continued. Pepper described being coerced into falsifying the death certificates of Maria Castle, Lisa Castle and Frank Castle, Jr., as well as one for a John Doe who died on the same day. He said he was admitting this now because the previous night, a masked woman with a foreign accent threatened to kill him if he didn't admit his wrong doings to the court. Both the defense and the prosecution accused the other of harassing and threatening the witness, and the judge ordered all of his testimony stricken from the record. Nelson asked for a mistrial, but the judge refused. The defense called Colonel Ray Schoonover, Castle's former superior officer, to the stand, who described Castle as a hero who saved his fellow soldiers' lives. When Reyes cross examined him, she suggested that Schoonover perhaps didn't know the real story. Schoonover clarified that he was one of the men whom Castle had saved. Tower was astonished that Reyes could have missed that fact, but she told him that all the names in Castle's file had been redacted. Next, Nelson called Dr. Andrew Lee to the stand, who testified about the damage Castle suffered from the gunshot wound to his head. He claimed that Castle was living in a constant state of fight-or-flight. Before the prosecution had a chance to cross-examine, a young man rose from the gallery and loudly declared that Castle had killed his father. The judge ordered the man removed from the court. Murdock called Castle to the stand and tried to ask him about the day his family was killed, but Castle was silent. Murdock got permission from the judge to treat the witness as hostile, and proceeded to talk about Castle's work as a vigilante, saying that the city needed men and women who would take the fight themselves. The gallery applauded when he referred to them as heroes, but he quickly pointed out that Castle had gone too far, and that he needed help and not punishment. Castle asked the judge if he could speak, and to everyone's surprise, loudly proclaimed that he would commit all the murders again. He began to scream that he was the Punisher and that he was guilty. Since Castle had confessed his guilt, the prosecution had won the case. Samantha Reyes' Murder Tower and District Attorney Samantha Reyes asked Foggy Nelson, Karen Page and Matt Murdock to come to her office. Tower and Reyes asked Nelson and Murdock to hand over all files they had on the Punisher. Tower urged Reyes to admit to the cover up of the massacre in Central Park. She also told them they were trying to draw out a drug dealer who called himself The Blacksmith. With the help of an undercover cop, they set up a meet between the Dogs of Hell, the Mexican Cartel and the Kitchen Irish. However, the Blacksmith did not show up, and the rival gangs, rattled, turned on each other. She showed them an x-ray of a skull that she found in her daughter's backpack. She pleaded with them to help, saying that she didn't care about keeping her job anymore; she just wanted to keep her family safe. Suddenly, gunfire filled the room. Nelson was shot in the arm, and Tower watched in horror as Reyes was killed. Outside the courthouse, Tower admitted to Page and Nelson that he found out about the cover up after he had joined the D.A.'s office. Convinced that the Punisher had been the one to shoot up the D.A.'s office, Tower announced he was leaving town, and urged Page an Nelson to do the same. Questioned by Daredevil Tower was on his way out of town when he was stopped and interrogated by Daredevil, who wanted information on the Blacksmith. Tower admitted that they had very little, but that Samantha Reyes had been looking into his competition. He never got a name, but he knew there was a new drug dealer working out of Chinatown. Daredevil suggested that Tower continue to leave town and stay out of the city. | Powers = None. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ordinary Humans